OFDM works by sending many frequency multiplexed, narrow band signals (subcarriers) together to form a wide band, high speed radio link. Frequency synchronization is required so that the closely spaced narrowband signals are not frequency shifted into a position where they interfere with each other. Timing recovery is needed to position the signal in the optimum sampling window and to make sure the phases of the subcarriers are properly aligned.